Anita has a WHAT!
by Shadow Wolf 15846
Summary: Akira is a teacher in Australia who believes that he's an only child…so imagine his shock when he get's a letter telling him he has a sister…in the US…and she known as the Executioner AKA Anita Blake….what the hell!What's to her reaction to all of this?


"..." Talking

_**'…...' Thinking**_

My name is Akira Takasada and until recently I thought I was an only child. Well turns out that I have a half-sister in America. Her name in Anita Blake, she is 5 foot 3 or 4; I can't be sure how tall she is. I also know that she has long black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She has very pale skin and she would be about 32 years old this year. Which is different to myself. Me I'm 6 feet tall, waist long blue-black hair with permanent and natural silver and emerald green highlights. My eyes are a deep sky blue and I have a tamed complexion. And I am three years younger than she is, I am 29 years old. Did I mention that I'm male?

Until recently I was happily living my life in Australia, teaching English at the local school during the day and raising zombies during the night. Yes I raise zombies. I've been able to do it since I was 11 years old. It freaked out my parents at first, but they got used to it. I found someone to help me understand it and to control it, so that nothing bad ever happened. After that I got my teaching degree and I also did a course on the supernatural. So all in all I thought I had a pretty good life. So imagine the shock I got when I received a letter saying that I had a sister.

This is how it all happened...

Today was Wednesday the 5th of January 2000. I was at home in the unit that I rented in Brisbane. I was on holidays until the school term started for the year. Summer had only just begun and it was already hot. I had just gone downstairs to get my mail; I was reading a letter that had been sent from the United States. My eyes were wide in disbelief:

_Dear Mister Takasada,_

_It has come to our attention that we have failed to contact you on a few changes in your family that lives here in the United States of America. So it is to my great regret that I have to let you know that your mother has died a few years ago. It also falls to me to tell you that you have a half sister name Anita Blake. Ms Blake is now 32 years old and lives in St Louis. If you wish to make contact with her please contact us and we will arrange all the necessary details for this to be possible. Again I am truly sorry for your loss. Please contact us on (00) 5846 6214 as soon as you have made a decision._

_Yours sincerely,_

_David Collins_

_Lawyer to the Blake family._

The letter fell to the floor and my knees buckled from underneath me, I crashed to the floor. My mind would not accept what was written on the piece of paper. **'**_**It could not be true. My mother was alive and well.' 'She lives half an hour away from me.' 'How was this possible?' 'They must have the wrong person.'**_Then all of thoughts stopped. I picked up the phone and dialed my father's home phone number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was my father, his voice as gruff as always.

"Dad, it's me Akira." My voice sounded dead to my ears.

"Kira! How are you son?" He sounded happy to hear from me.

"Not too well to be honest."... _**'Oh god, how do I ask him if the letter is true?'**_

"Oh? How come? What's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"...dad do I have a sister named Anita?"... _**'Please tell me it isn't true.'**_

There was silence at the other of the phone. All I could hear was the buzzing of the receiver.

"Dad please I have to know the truth." My voice was actually shaking.

"Well...I believe that you do have a half sister but unfortunately I don't know her name, if she's still alive or where she is. Kira...why do you want to know now? You've never asked if you had any sisters or brothers. So why now?" He sounded worried.

"I got a letter today saying that my mother is dead and that I have a half sister that is three years older than me. Dad why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I couldn't. I made a promise to your mother that I wouldn't tell you." He sighed

"Which mother?" _**Seriously two mother? Me?**_

"Your birth mother." _**Oh that mother…right**_

"How did this ever happen dad?"

"Well you see son when a man loves a woman…" _**WHAT THE HELL! Of course he would joke now?**_

"DAD! I do not, I repeat do not want to know that!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist….." _**Ass**_

"Can you just tell me how it is that I'm in Australia and my sister is in the US?"

"Well you see, back when I was young I fell for a woman who was already married and had a daughter of her own with her husband. But as we got to know each other we began to fall for each other. Nine months later you were born. To hold you in my arms was the happiest day of my life Kira. But our happiness couldn't last. Her husband couldn't know about you. You see you look more like me than your mother. So it was decided that you would move with me to Australia. Leaving your mother was the hardest thing I've had to do." He sounded so sad

"I guess you did what you had to." I understood he reason, he did it to give us a life not filled with hate and remorse.

"What are you going to do now Kira?"

**A/N: This is all I've got for now…..if you could review to let me know if I should keep writing I would really appreciate it. **

**Shadow Wolf**


End file.
